


I'm Hooked On All These Feelings (I Know Exactly How I'm Feelin')

by The_Lesbian_Writer_81



Category: BLACKPINK, K-pop
Genre: Blackpink is gay, F/F, I love angst, I suck at this, Kinks, Kinkshaming is a kink, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Will have happy moments, but a shit load of angst will be involved too, first fic, just a fair warning, more tags to come soon, so fucking gay, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lesbian_Writer_81/pseuds/The_Lesbian_Writer_81
Summary: ~*INSPIRED BY Phelpstwinsandelftwins AND THEIR A FAMILY CAN BE SEVEN IDIOT BOYFRIENDS CHAT FIC! Anything too similar to their fic, just let me know!*~Title from Feelings, by Haley KiyokoBlackpink are dating each other and no one can tell me otherwise.I'm a slut for angst, so just beware.This is my first fic on A03! Hope you enjoy! :D





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Family Can Be Seven Idiot Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689109) by [Phelpstwinsandelftwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpstwinsandelftwins/pseuds/Phelpstwinsandelftwins). 



I have no reason for having made this other than I just needed to work on something to satisfy the gay within

 

**\----------**

 

**Kim Jisoo entered chatroom**

 

**Kim Jisoo named groupchat Compass**

 

 **Jisoo:** Nice, nice!

 

 **Lisa:** Why??

 

 **Jennie:** Compass? Really?

 

 **Chaeyoung:** Did you change it because we talked about how we'd be in the Kingsman universe?

 

 **Jisoo:** Yes, let me live!

 

**Kim Jisoo changed Kim Jennie's nickname to South.**

 

**Kim Jisoo changed Park Chaeyoung's nickname to North.**

 

**Kim Jisoo changed Lalisa Manoban's nickname to West.**

 

**Kim Jisoo changed her own nickname to East.**

 

 **West:** I dunno about ya'll, but I'm in love with this.

 

 **West:** Jisoo, you extra piece of crap. I love you.

 

 **East:** Aw babe! I love you, too!

 

 **South:** Gross.

 

 **North:** Don't pretend you didn't pout because they're not showing you affection

 

 **South:** How would you know, huh?? 

 

 **North:** I know you well enough, babe~

 

 **East:**  JENDDUKIE CMERE SO I CAN KISS YOU

 

 **South:** We're filming for a show, Jichu-

 

 **South:** Gotta hide the gay.

 

 **East:** Aw, that's right ;-;

 

 **West:** We'll have a cuddle pile waiting for you!!

 

 **North:** Extra warm blankets and everything!

 

 **West:** We can order food when you two get home~

 

 **South:** asdfghjkl I'm soft for you fuckers

 

 **South:** I love you all so much

 

 **East:** We gotta go film for Running Man now, bye!!

 

 **East:** Love you girls!!

 

 **Nort** **h:** Bye! Have fun and please be safe!!

 

**South logged out of Compass.**

 

**East logged out of Compass.**

 

**\----------**

 

**9:47pm**

 

**East logged into Compass**

 

 **East:** AHAHAHAHAHA

 

**South logged into Compass**

 

 **South:** Stoooooop TT

 

 **West:** Why, what happened???

 

 **East:** YOU'LL SEE WHEN THE EPISODE AIRS BUT AHAHAHAHA

 

 **South:** Rosie, Jisoo's bullying me!

 

 **North:** Now now, Jisoo. No bullying Jennie.

 

 **South:** Thank you!

 

 **North:** Until after the episode airs, so we can all laugh.

 

 **South:** DICK--

 

 **South:** Not even dick, you dildo!

 

 **South:** 'Cause you're a fake ass bitch!!

 

 **North:** Lmao just get home you dorks. Lisa's waiting impatiently.

 

 **West:**  Any plans we had for a cuddle pile went out the window. I'm waiting for you two to get home, in bed, and I'm naked.

 

 **West:** Jennie, Jisoo. You have thirty minutes before I get bored and get dressed.

 

 **East:** WHAT-

 

 **South:** SHIT WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE

 

 **North:** You girls have fun, I’m gonna go ahead and go grocery shopping~

 

 **West:** Or you could watch us.

 

 **North:** . . . On second thought, groceries can wait.


	2. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is something else, that's for sure-

**West logged into Compass**

 

 **West:** Well, last night was fun.

 

 **East:** I don’t think I’ve tried to hurry home so fast in my life.

 

 **South:** Stupid driver was going too slow.

 

 **West:** I know, I asked him to.

 

 **South:** WHAT???

 

 **East:** WHY WOULD YOU??

 

 **North:** Because we thought that’d be fun!

 

 **South:** You’re both so freaking evil

 

 **South:** I think you deserve to be punished

 

 **East:** Did either of you hear that loud thunk?

 

 **West:** Oh, that was Chaeyoung,

 

 **East:** Sexting so early? Why??

 

 **West:** Don’t lie, you’re turned on.

 

 **East:** What can I say? I’m weak.

 

 **South:** Rose?

 

 **North:** asdfghjkl I’ll be waiting, ma’am.

 

 **South:** ... Nah, I think we can wait til later.

 

 **West:** AH SHIT FAM HAHAHAHA

 

 **E** **ast:** Jennie, that’s just plain out cruel!

 

 **South:** Payback, hoe!

 

 **South:** That’s what you get for letting Jichu make fun of me!

 

 **South:** But for now, someone walk with me to go get breakfast!

 

 **North:** I’ll go with you!

 

 **South:** Are you sure you’ll be able to handle me?? ;)

 

 **North:** Yeah, you’re easy to get over

 

 **South:** ;A;

 

 **West:** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 **East:** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH_

 **North:** I’m kidding, babe! I’ll buy food? :)

 

 **South:** ... You’re forgiven.

 

 **North:** Yay! :D

 

 **West:** Bring us food!

 

 **East:** And boba!

 

 **South:** No boba!

 

 **North:** Hmmm I might get boba.

 

 **East:** Yay!

 

 **North:** Alright girls, we’ll be back!

 

 **West:** Go to the training room after, that’s where we’re gonna be!

 

 **South:** Will do!

 

\------------------

 

 **South:**  We're on our way, now Rosie might be a little angry-

 

 **North:**  A LITTLE??

 

 **North:** SHE GOT MY ORDER WRONG, ALONG WITH SEVERAL PEOPLE’S ORDERS, HOW CAN I NOT BE???

 

 **South:** It was packed, sweetie

 

 **North:** This bitch didn’t bother even _TRYING_ to do a good job! I nearly threw my egg at her!

**West:** Um--

 

 **East:** Explain?? Please???

 

 **North:** Okay, so I ordered a Sausage muffin. I asked her to not put egg in mine. And what does she do?

 

 **West:** She put an egg?

 

 **North:** SHE PUT AN EGG!

 

 **North:** And it wasn’t even a muffin sandwich, it was just a sausage, and egg, and a piece of bread!

 

 **North:** [Sent one **(1)** picture to groupchat]

 

 **West:** Oh look, it’s my life in a nutshell!

 

 **East:** Hush you!

 

 **North:** So I tell the cashier, and she’s rude from the start! She sounds so disinterested and bored, like um, hello??? You’re working, you’re supposed to be at least care a bit more about how you’re doing?????

 

 **South:** So long story short here, she’s been venting about it and screeched at a driver who wasn’t ‘fast’ enough on a 20mph zone.

 

**North: _HE WAS GOING 10 AND YOU KNOW IT_**

 

 **East:** I’m gonna pee myself omg

 

 **West:** Rose, you absolute madman

 

 **West:** We love you

 

 **South:** Keep going, she’s calming down

 

 **East:** Aren’t you driving???

 

 **South:** The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable at this moment.

 

 **North:** I can see you typing, dumbass

 

 **South:** Shit-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real events that happened to a friend- it was a mood, honestly. It was great. 
> 
> Anywho, comments are appreciated! Thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case  
> North - Rose  
> East - Jisoo  
> South - Jennie  
> West - Lisa
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry for the long hiatus, shit's been going down in a steady decline- I recently got fired from my job, hahaaaaaaaaaaa  
> I'm okay. It's fine.  
> So yeah, enjoy!

_**North has entered Compass**_  
  
 **  
** **North:** These past few months have been wild  
  
  
 **East:** I agree, I mean... People actually believed Jennie was straight? Do you guys know how much effort it took to not out her so bad because oh my god, not even the rest of EXO believed it!!  
  
  
 **South:** Hey, I managed to pull of a Straight Hoe just well, thank you very much!  
  
  
 **West:** Well, I'm glad you don't have to anymore. I hated reading all the theories about you two.  
  
  
 **South:** Awe, is little Lisa jealous that I'm shippable with other people?

 

 **West:** Not that you're shippable, but you're ours and ours only!

 

**South:** Awe, babe! Of course I'm yours only! And I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I love all of you, and you're all who I will always love, no matter what.   
  


**East:** Oh shit I'm crying   
  


**North:** Miss Jennie Kim, how dare you make me emotional this way   
  


**East:** I'm suing

 

**North:** But Lisa, you've been acting this way for a while now, not just with her and Kai, but with her and Irene, me and Wendy, Jisoo, Jinyoung, and Doyoung... Is there something you want to tell us?   
  


**West:** No   
  


**East:** You can tell us anything, sweetheart.    
  


**South:** Come on Lisa, we're in a safe space where no judgment will happen.

 

**West:** ...Well, I've been having these dreams lately... Where you all just suddenly started bad-mouthing me. How I'm not fit for the group, and how you all want me gone both group and relationship. I've had them for a few nights in a row, and they're starting to get to me.   
  


**South:** Babe, why didn't you tell us sooner?   
  


**West:** I thought I was being stupid, but... I don't know.    
  


**West:** Can we just forget about everything I said? I'll be fine, I just gotta get over it.   
  


**North:** Lisa, sweetie, you really don't have to be embarrassed about it. They're dreams that are clearly messing with you.   
  


**East:** You can come sleep in any of our beds. We won't push you away, you're gonna be welcomed with open arms.   
  


**South:** You're so talented, sweet, beautiful, and overall an amazing human being. We'd be incredibly stupid to let you go.   
  


**West:** If you say so...   
  


**North:** We do. Because we love you.   
  


**East:** Hey, we should get going to practice. The instructor's waiting for us.   
  


\------------------------------   
  


**West:** I'm beat, so I'm going to bed   
  


**South:** Alright babe, sleep well.   
  


**North:** Jennie, Jisoo, and I are going to order in and watch a movie, are you sure you don't wanna join us?   
  


**West:** Nah, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Sorry, just not really in the mood today.    
  


**East:** Don't apologize, babe! Sleep well! We all love you so much!!   
  


**West:** I love you girls too 💜 goodnight   
  


\------------------------------   
  


**West:** Alright, who left a bouquet of roses on my bed?   
  


**North:** Not me-   
  


**South:** Me neither~   
  


**East:** Twas I who left the bouquet!   
  


**West:** Why?   
  


**East:** Because I love you, and I saw them and they reminded me of you~   
  


**West:** Haha you're so sweet, thank you babe! 💜   
  


\------------------------------   
  


**West:** Wtf there's a lot of Thailand candies in my bag!   
  


**South:** That's me, I bought them for you!   
  


**West:** Why?    
  


**South:** Because I know you love these, so I bought them for you! 💜💜💜   
  


**West:** Awe, babe! Thank you!!   
  


\------------------------------   
  


**West:** You're all gonna make me cry, I swear   
  


**South:** Huh?   
  


**East:** Why babe, what's wrong?   
  


**West:** First the flowers, then the candies, now Rosie-   
  


_**[West sent one (1) video]** _   
  


_**South logged off the chat** _

 

_**East logged off the chat** _

 

**West:** Wait, why'd you all log off suddenly?

 

\------------------------------

 

_ Chaeyoung knew Lisa's been having a lot of self-doubt in her mind lately, so she set up a lovely date night, just for the two of them, on top of YGE. Small table, candle-lit dinner, and a song dedicated from Chaeyoung to Lisa. _

 

_ Chaeyoung played the strings to her guitar ever so delicately. As she sang softly to the lyrics for Can't Help Falling In Love With You, Jennie and Jisoo emerged from their hiding spot, joining Chaeyoung for the last chorus. _

 

_ Lisa was moved to tears, as it hit her just how much the girls really do love her. And how much she really loves them, too. _

\------------------------------   
  


**West:** Thank you

 

**West:** All of you

 

**West:** You're all wonderful and amazing, I'm so lucky to have you

 

**West:** I love you all so much

 

_**West logged off Compass** _

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated, please and thank you!


End file.
